


Palmate

by yeaka



Series: Yutopian Zoo [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Victor makes sure Yuuri eats during his rut.





	Palmate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same partial-animal AU as some of my other ficlets, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this. (Long story short, human!Victor bought serow!Yuuri from the zoo and it’s rut season.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri on Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The stairs up to the loft feel unusually steep, or maybe it’s just that Victor’s limping—Yuuri’s left him sore and overused. Phichit warned him that would happen. Hybrid ruts aren’t meant for human bodies, but there’s no turning back now. Victor wouldn’t if he could. He totters up to his bedroom, like drawn by the intoxicating stench: sex and _Yuuri_ everywhere.

Yuuri’s sprawled out across the bed, just like he’s been for weeks. When he hears Victor coming, he rolls onto his stomach. Face pressed against the pillow, his rear lifts into the air, cute little tail flicking up to reveal the round globes of his ass, still flushed and pink from just as much use as Victor’s. His cheeks try to flex open, his legs spread, and a new smear of white dribbles out of his puckered hole. His thighs are caked with Victor’s cum, his entire body splashed with sweat and seed and a few stray dregs of saliva—even though Victor has no mating cycle, he can’t seem to keep his hands and mouth off his Yuuri. Not with Yuuri smelling like this. Yuuri’s butt twitches, perking up, and he babbles drunkenly over one shoulder, “Victor, _Victor_ , mate with me...” He’s got his glasses on again—it makes his chocolate eyes look twice as big, twice as hazy.

If Victor hadn’t _just_ come all over Yuuri’s pretty chest, he’d probably be unable to resist. This Yuuri, the one weeks deep in a wild rut, is so different than the curious, shy serow he first brought home from the zoo. This one is all raw sexuality and lowered inhibitions, and he pleads for Victor like he wants nothing else. Victor sucks in a breath, centering himself.

He needs to give Yuuri another bath. He carries Yuuri down to the washroom regularly, but then they always mess him up again. With his eyes glued to the wall, Victor strolls around the bed.

He perches on the edge and sets the glass of water he’s carrying down atop the nightstand. That frees up one hand to reach over for Yuuri’s glasses. When he’s plucked them off Yuuri’s face, Yuuri whines, “But I wanna _see you_...”

Victor still sets the glasses aside. He’s the one who gave them to Yuuri in the first place. And he’s glad that they’ve proven useful, but not like this—not when Yuuri’s so out of his mind with base instincts that he can hardly remember to eat and sleep. Victor clicks his tongue and glances back, telling Yuuri with a lilting tease that always seems to make Yuuri shiver in delight, “You wanted me to coach you on human love-making, didn’t you, Yuuri?” When Yuuri weakly nods against the pillow, Victor purrs, “Then listen to your coach. I don’t want you hurting yourself by breaking your glasses. Be a good boy and wait on them for me, okay?”

Yuuri whimpers but nods, listening. His silver ears flutter, and Victor can see where his pillow’s damp from Yuuri’s sent glands. Victor threads his free hand through Yuuri’s hair, which always seems to calm him.

The other hand is full of freshly picked leaves off the tree around the corner that Yuuri likes so very much. Victor holds them out and orders, “Eat.”

Yuuri whines, but he obeys. He lifts his head to catch the stem of one green leaf, half frozen from the outside chill, but he seems to have no trouble with the temperature. Maybe it’s because his skin is so feverishly hot. He hovers over Victor’s palm as he nibbles away, and Victors holds still and watches. As strange as Yuuri is sometimes, he’s so darn _cute_ , and Victor loves these moments. Yuuri eats right out of Victor’s hand, slowly munching one leaf after the other, until there’s nothing left and he’s just licking Victor’s palm. As Yuuri laps up his lifelines, Victor coos, “ _Good boy._ ”

Yuuri whines and nuzzles into Victor’s palm, even ducking his head to rub his horns against it, as though nudging Victor enough will put Victor’s cock back inside him. 

Victor still needs some time for that. Yuuri’s run him ragged. But he has decent stamina, and he’s got more than enough pure _love_ to carry him right through. In the meantime, he suggests, “Now, why don’t you lift your rump again for me. I think it’s time I put _my_ tongue to use.”

Yuuri probably doesn’t understand. But he hums happily anyway, lifting his ass and arching his back. Victor pets once through his hair just for good measure.

Then Victor crawls behind his mate to give Yuuri some dessert.


End file.
